A Lifetime with My Movie Nerd
by BecaJesse4ever
Summary: It is Beca and Jesse's JR year in college. Jesse is planning on to something very special for their Senior Year. Read on about Beca and Jesse and the dramas of college. Bad summary but the story is really good. Rated T just to be safe. Also other pairings Stacie/Donald Amy/Bumper Lilly/Benji ETC.
1. Chapter 1 Back from Summer Break!

**_Hey guys this my first fanfic I hope you enjoy it beaus I love the Beca/Jesse pairing and I want to continue this I skipped the sophmore year because I have something planned for bathe end of the story thank you for reading this!_**

Beca POV

I'm in a taxi on my way for Barden I couldn't help but think of Jesse I mean I saw him during the summer when I stayed with him and his family. Who are amazing people they made me feel I belonged with them, I felt loved with them.

As the taxis driver stopped at the Bella's new house, my dad persuaded Dean Maxwell to let us have as the Trebles have their own house which is an easy walk from the Bella's. I'm excited because that means Jesse will be closer as he is moving into the Trebles as he is a junior and is elligible to move in. Me and Jesse were picked to be the captain of our acapella groups.

I got out of the cab and the driver came out to help me with my bags as usual I grabbed my computer and my duffel while the driver grabbed my two suitcases. I told to put them by the door while I paid him and he left.

i was looking around our new house when Fat Amy came running from upstairs.

"Beca! Beca!" She yelled making me jump "Beca,you have to thank your dad for us, this house is awesome I already picked my room." She said giving me a bear hug.

"Can't breathe!" I gasp

"Oh sorry." She put me down and I gasped for air.

"Hey, I will tell him. Help me take my bags to my room." I panted

We went upstairs and put my bags in my room which has a window over looking the Treble house. I unpacked my bags put clothes in my closet and drawers leaving a drawer empty for Jesse to keep some clothes when he spent the night.

Me and Amy headed to the activities fair to set the booth. We need four more people in the Bella's since Aubrey and Chole and two other girls graduated last year. I hope since we are better than before more girls will audition.

I looked over where the Trebles usually stand and sing instead of a booth and I saw Donald, Benji, Greg and some others waiting probably for Jesse. I was wondering where he was because I didnt think he would be here this late.

Amy must have noticed me looking around because she said, " You looking for your man toy? I rolled my eyes at her wording.

" Yes, I haven't seen him yet." I said still looking around. Amy smiled and stared behind me that's when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Did you miss me?" Jesse whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

I turned in his arms and pecked him on the cheek, "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't" I said with a smirk on my face.

"You totally did." he said grinning "Where were you?" I asked him.

"So you admitt you were looking looking for me" he as Said "My parents took me to eat with my brother, Henri and his girlfriend. they told me to invite you but I didn't know if you were here yet."

"Oh okay." I said as he was taking me to where the Trebles were. "Amy, I'll be right back!" I called over my shoulder.

"Okay I got from here not a lot of people yet!" She yelled back

"Yo Beca you finally found him!" Donald said "More like I found her." Jesse said smiling.

Jesse pulled me closer to him and we joked around with the guys.

I went back our booth when Amy called me over as more girls were in front of her asking questions.

Jesse POV

I watched as Beca ran to Fat Amy who was trying to answer as many of the girls questions as possible.

"How was your summer with Beca?" Donald asked me smirking

"Awesome! My family loved her I think she had fun spending a month with me and my family." I said remembering our summer.

We went to my parents condo on the beach and and she loved it by the time I had to take her back to her fathers house she didn't want to leave. I had to remind her that there was only two weeks left of summer and she would be back here with me.

"That's great man I'm glad you had fun. I know I had fum with Lilly even if it wasn't if or long, I'm glad I get to see her here again." Benji said smiling

"Thanks man I'm glad to hear you had fun with Lilly" I told him "How were you and Stacie? I asked Donald

"Man it was amazing we had a great time in New York. Stacie didn't want to leave the room half the time I had to forse her to go see the city." Donald explained

We had to start singing because more people started to come and watch us so we had to give them a show to enjoy.

**Thanks for reading I know my spelling might be off a little but it is my first story ever and I tried please review and I wil update soon thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Morning of Auditions

**Hey guys sorry got a new computer yesterday and still getting used to it. But I was so excited about this story that I had to update again today!**

**************************LINE-BREAK!*************** ****************

**Beca POV**

I woke up 10:00 this morning by all the girls yelling about getting ready and talking about the girls who are auditioning and hoping there are four that can sing good enough for back up.

"Beca are you not up yet?!" Stacie called in my room trying to get me out of bed. " we have to be there by 2 and ready to listen to the girls by 3:30! So get your ass out of bed!" She yelled poking her head in by room.

I threw one of my extra pillows at her head at an attempt to get her out but it didn't help she threw it back. "Stacie! It's still early I will have time to get dressed and be there on time!" I yelled back

"Wow! I didn't know I had a similar resemblance to Stacie" Jesse said laughing at me for not wanting to get up. "Come on babe I was thinking maybe we could get brunch since you woke up late."

"Jesse!" I said also throwing a pillow at him but it hit him in the face and she busted out laughing.

"You think this is funny, huh? Well now your gonna get it!" he said coming to get me I started laughing so hard I couldn't get up fast enough, as Jesse picked her up and spun her around.

"Jesse... Put me down!" I laughed/yelled. He put me down on the bed pull was about to walk away but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to me. I looked in his eyes and I kissed him. The kiss was amazing but yet its always amazing with Jesse and we barely got enough.

But all good things come to an end and as in end I mean Fat Amy came in and said "Hey aca-bitch! Stop making out with your man toy and get dressed!" Jesse looked confused at what Amy called him and I shook my head telling him "don't worry" I saw him grin and shake his head out the of the corner of his eye, which made me smile.

Jesse sat on my bed while I decided on what to wear leading him to say "You look beautiful no matter what you wear." he said grinning "Nerd" I told him smiling. I finally decided to wear my pre-cut skinny jeans, gray tank top, wearing my brown leather boots with matching jacket with lot of zippers and decided to straighten my hair and quickly do my makeup.

When I finished everything me and Jesse headed out to what was now lunch. "Stacie, I'm going to eat lunch with Jesse ill be at the auditorium on time!" I told Stacie she we walked out. "Alright better be there you need to pick the audition song!" She yelled back at me while getting into jesse's car.

Jesse POV

I kept sneaking glances at Beca and how hot he looked with her leather jacket and boots, making me wonder _how did I get this beautiful girl to even like me? _Not that I would ever tell her that. As we pulled into the Royal Diner and got seated she must have noticed me glancing at her and asked me "What? Something wrong with my clothes?" Looking down at her outfit. "No! It's just...you look really...beautiful." I said looking down feeling the heat on my cheeks no doubt that I'm blushing.

I noticed she was blushing a little to but she was looking at me. She grabbed my hand and said "Thank you. You look real pretty too." She said giggling.

After eating our bluberry pancakes with bacon, we headed our way to the looked like everyone was here except us with ten minutes to spare and gave her a peck on the cheek and she sat with the Bella's and I with the Trebles. I noticed her look up at me and I gave gherkin a wink which Fat Amy saw.

" No flirting with the enemy!" she yelled standing and pointing at us while laughing and both groups started laughing as well until Tommy came out.

"Listen up Aca-ballers! This year the Bella's will be picking the audition song as they had won the ICCAS last year." he called pointing to Beca who asked the girls for their opinion and she called out...

**THE END **

**just joking I wouldn't do that go on**

Beca POV

I asked for an opinion from the other girls and had decided.

"Alright nerds! Lets go with... The Story by Brandi Carlile!" I called is one off my favorite songs other than, Don't You (forget about me), which was mine and Jesse's song.

"Okay so here is the first one up!" Tommy called. Who was trying out to be Treble and wasn't until the third person who was trying for the Bella's.

Her name was Layne she had wavy reddish-brown hair and she sang perfectly on pitch and got all the notes I liked heras did some other girls.

Another was Nancy she reminded me somewhat of Fat Amy, she had good pitch and sang everything correctly.

Next was Lexie who looked kinda shy and did a pretty good job she had a really pretty voice which would be good for a meztso.

Finally was Beth, as she walked on stage confidantly she winked at Jesse before starting. I got mad or jealous? If we didn't need her I would have never picked her for the Bella's but we did need her.

Beca POV

We went to Aca-Initation night with the new member while I talked to Stacie I heard someone calling my name like a bird "Becaw! Becaw!" I rolled my eyes at Stacie we both looked at Jesse who is most likely crazy drunk right now. I gave her a smile as she left to go find Donald.

Jesse came up to me and I could smell the beer on his breath. He gave me a cup off beer and I chugged it down knowing I will need more it to get through this party.

Jesse put him hands on my waist and i put my arms around his neck I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and teased him by acting like that's all he was going to get, but he pulled me to him and kissed me hard, we kissed until we needed air. He smiled at me and we went on with night with his arm around my waist.

**i hope you loll enjoyed this chapter like I said above I was just really excited about this story I won't the second chapter pen the same day!**

**Remember to review wand leave some suggestions on what your hoping to read next and I will try to fit it in! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 1st day of rehearsal

**Hey guys I was told that the names I wrote for the new member were used in another story. I guess my sister had read the story because those are what she gave me, I realized that I had read the story but didn't think of the names when I wrote them. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Beca POV **

I woke up with a minor headache when the sun had shined through the window. I stirred and a pair of arms tightened around me I look over my shoulder to see Jesse and remembered that he spent the night after drinking so much last night.

_Jesse and I were at the bar talking over shots when Donald called him over. "Jesse! Come do a shot race with me!" Donald yelled drunk with Stacie by his side also drunk. Jesse and I went over and of course Donald won. "Come on Donald! I'll race you." I said. This time Donald lost I won in victory. I hugged Jesse tightly and I saw Beth staring in jealousy. I smirked in her direction and she walked away. Me and Jesse were so tired we walked back to the Bella's house and we ended up sleeping in the same bed but nothing happened because we were so tired._

I was a watching Jesse sleep, because he looked so peaceful with no worries. "You know it's creepy to stare at someone when they are sleeping Becs." Jesse said with one eye open to glance at me.

"No I didn't know, I thought it was completely normal." I said sarcastically. He laughed and brought me closer to him, I kissed him gently but I put my hand on his neck and kissed him harder, he put his hand on my waist and I straddled him i broke the kiss to his jaw and under his ear where I know makes him crazy. He moaned a bit and I did it again. "It's not nice to tease, babe." He said kissing my neck. "Right back at you." I said holding back a moan, I kissed him again and I knew that if I didn't stop we wouldn't be able to stop later and it would have lead up to me being late for practice, so I kissed him on the Lips and got up to take a shower.

_20 minutes later_

I walked back into my room with a towel wrapped around myself to find Jesse dressed but he must have fallen asleep waiting for me. I got dressed quietly trying not to wake up Jesse until after I had finished my hair, but he had other plans. He pulled down I the bed with him and said " Beca stay here with me. Lets skip practice." I responded with a kiss and said "I can't because I need to help with the new members." I told him, as I got up and pulling him with me. "Ugh Beca!" he groaned, I laughed as we walked out the door to his car so could he drop me off at the auditorium.

"Bye Bec!" He called out to me "pick you up after"

"Alright bye babe" I said looking back at him smiling at each other.

Jesse POV

I dropped Beca off and headed to the Trebles house for practice. I thought about how Beca smiled at me as she looked back, i think I saw love in her face. We haven't said 'I love you' to each other yet, but I want to say them soon as I have something special planned later for our 2 weeks of Spring Break.

We worked with the new members Bryan, Michael, Brandon who all can sing great but they couldn't pick up the choreography as fast as the rest of us, so we went over and over the parts until they got it which lead to us laying all around the house in exhaustion, when my phone rang for a text message.

'J_esse think you can pick me up at the diner, all the girls were hungry so we decided to eat here after.' Beca messaged_

_'Of course, what time?' I texted back_

_'Umm, around 5' she said _

_'Okay see you then'_ It was 4:30 I had 30 minutes to take a shower and pick up Beca.

_20 minutes later_

I was all set and on my way to pick up Beca, when I got to the Diner I saw her through the window laughing with the girls and she looked so happy. I didn't stop staring until she noticed me and glared, while mouthing ' it's creepy to stare at people' which is what I had said earlier this morning. She gestured for me to come in and I smiled walking in.

"Hey, there's your man-toy!" Fat Amy said laughing at my confused face. Beca scooted over I the booth to make room for me to sit with her.

"No Trebles allowed! This is a Bella's meeting." Stacie said "if Donald can't come with us Jesse can't either."

"We'll I'm captain and I want Jesse sitting with me. So get over it." Beca laughed. I smiled at how she stood up for me.

Beca POV

I noticed Jesse smiling out of the corner of my eye at how I stood up for him, and knowing I wanted him here.

Lexie was the only other new member who came with us to the diner and she reminds me of Chloe and I started liking her more than the other new girls especially Beth.

she was talking non-stop about a guy in the Trebles who she thought was cute and I had A feeling she was talking about Jesse, which made me glad she didn't come to the diner with us because I don't know how long I could stand her anymore. I know I shouldn't worry though because I know Jesse wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyEd this chapter don't forget to review.**

**i forget to put the disclaimer but I don't own any of the charters except for the new members and the plot of the story. Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Exams, Partying and Shopping!

**Hey guys I am writing this chapter because I might be able to write for a couple of days I am moving and I am going to be real busy packing don't worry I'll try to update when I get to the new house, even before I unpack just because I don't want you to wait long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the orignal characters except for the new members and plot.**

**Continue reading!**

**Jesse POV**

We one week weeks till our Spring Break and I already have most of everything planned out. We will go see her mom and then her dad, we then will take a plane to my parents and stay a couple days letting them get to know each other. After that we will stay the whole last week of spring break in the condo, my parents own on the beach where I have planned out a beautiful proposal. I mean I am Jesse I will try to make this as perfect as I can.

All I have now is our Finals tomorrow in class and then Wednesday me, Donald, and Benji will go find the perfect ring for Beca and i only want the best one for my girl.

Today is the day I study for Finals and I haven't even come out of my room for anybody until Beca came over and had to pry the Chemistry book from my hands.

" Jesse stop studding your going to wear out your brain and you will defiantly fail so come on I'm taking you too lunch so you can get a break." While pulling on the book. I gave up and decided to take a shower and get dressed because she was right I did need a break.

She drove me to the Diner and I got a bacon burger my favorite lunch, she got the same. I'm glad I came because I realized I had a major headache from reading to much and eating made me refuel a lot better, if it wasn't for Beca I would have probably failed my test tomorrow and it would have ruined my special day I had planned.

"Thanks for taking me out so get some rest, I really needed it." I told her.

"Jesse you don't have to thank me I was worried for you and I knew you needed a break but didn't want to admit it." She told me grinning.

On our wary back I thought about spring break and how amazing it is going to be and cant wait for three weeks for it to finally come along.

I went with her back to the Bella's and we studied together quizzing each other over the end of each chapter which we thought would help a lot without getting to stressed.

_Day of finals_ (still Jesses POV)

I woke up holding Beca and then remembering last night studying with each other and we just fell asleep together.

I looked at the time, 11:00, I got up really fast almost pushing Beca onto the floor but caught her at the last second before she hit the ground. She got upper and looked really mad, she looked at me and glared like she wanted to kill me.

"Sorry babe but we have an hour till we have to get to class for the tests." I whispered kinda of scared.

"So you had to throw me off the bed?!" She questioned

"I saw the time and I kinda of panicked." I said getting my stuff and going to take a shower.

I don't take long to shower and she still had time to get ready before we had to leave. After her taking a shower and getting dressed we went back to campus and had 10 minutes till they passed out the test she dropped me off at my class and went to her own.

_ Party at Trebles_ Beca POV

"Yeah! Come on let's get my sexy fat ass drunk!" Fat Amy yelled walking into the Trebles house. We all cheered and laughed I was really happy because I had passed my test and was ready to get drunk.

I saw Jesse at the bar with Benji smiling widely I'm guessing he also passed his his exam. I went over to him and gave him a hug from behind and he turned around and kissed me gently and asked me "Did you pass?" "No I didn't I to do them again on spring break." I said joking with him. He looked disappointed like I ruined some sort of plans for the two weeks. I grinned widely and he realized I was joking with him and he looked angry for a second and then relieved.

"Beca don't do that I thought you were serious for a second!" He said I laughed and he ordered me a beer from the bar which I willingly took from him and took a sip feeling proud of myself.

"Sorry! I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with you!" I said still laughing. He ended up laughing too.

During the night while me and Jesse drank a lot of beers and shots, I noticed Amy and Bumper making out in the corner of the room everyone to drunk to notice. I looked around and saw Benji and Lilly sitting on the couch talking and I saw how happy they were with each other, which made me smiling so wide I felt like a moron. Jesse noticed me smiling and asked me " why are you smiling?" I pointed at the couch and he nodded knowing what I was talking about. "Cute aren't they?" He asked me.

"Yeah they are. I'm glad Benji has someone who cares about him." I said looking up at Jesse then I remembered Fat Amy and Bumper, I pointed at the corner of the room and his eyes grew wide and said " Oh my gosh! To think they have been keeping this from us the entire time." I made a mental note to interrogate Amy later when I'm with her and Chloe at the mall.

_Morning After_ Beca POV

I woke to Chloe nudging me awake to get ready, I groaned with a worse hangover than the last one. I pushed Chole away not wanting to wake up.

"Beca we need to go to the mall before so many people get there." She nudged me again.

"It's to early to wake up." I groaned

"Beca it's 12:30 in the afternoon, it's not that early. How much did you drink last night?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Two beers or 4 and 2 shots maybe 6." I responded.

"Beca why would you drink so much when you knew I was coming to pick you up and take you to the mall?"

"Because I was glad I passed and I needed to celebrate with getting drunk with my friends."

She pushed me out of bed and on to the floor "Ugh! Chloe why did you do that!?" I yelled questionably

"I needed you to get out of bed and to be a awake. Now you are!" She smiled at me like it was completely normal of her to push people out of bed. " Do you do that to Jonathan?" I asked Getting up from the floor. Jonathan was her boyfriend of 4 years now and I know he is going to propose soon because he told me since Chloe and I are best friends, but she doesn't know yet its a surprise.

I walked into the bathroom to take a shower and got dressed in jeans and a tank top with a cut off shirt over a with my brown leather jacket and gray vans, Jesse had bought match, and curled my hair.

As I came downstairs all the girls started whooinca when they saw what I was wearing. I moral led my eyes and flipped them off. "Ooh feisty I like it." Stacie and Fat Amy had said at the same time we all laughed, as we headed out the door to my car.

I drove us to the mall and when we got there I asked "Why are we here again?"

"To find you a dress to wear when you meet Jesse's parents so you look nice and leave a good expression." Chloe answered while walking into JC Penny.

"Fine but I'm wearing my ear spike." I said feirsly "Fine" Fat Amy said.

I tried on about a million dresses until I found the right one it was a royal blue dress with an open 'V' backing with a waist bow on the back, It was perfect. We then went to get shoes. I found a pair of 5 inch heels with the studded heel which is why I noticed them.

When we were done with shopping we headed to the food court because Fat Amy was complaining she was hungry. "Hey so Amy what was with you and Bumper last night sucking faces with each other?" I remembered to ask.

"What? You saw that?" She asked kinda panicking. "What!?" Chloe yelled when Amy confirmed it.

We went on talking about all of our boyfriends and what we are doing over spring break.

**Jesse POV**

I woke up earlier this morning with a headache but excited as I get to find Beca perfect engagement ring. When I woke up Donald and Benji were already dressed and ready to go so I took a shower and got dressed and we headed to the jewelry store.

It took a while to find the best ring for her each one so beautiful but I had to find the one that made me think of Beca when I looked at it. I was looking through the cases wWhen I skimmed over a ring and then went back and I looked at it carefully. It had a heart shaped sapphire in the middle with diamonds surrounding it with a sliver band. When I looked at it I thought of Beca wearing it and I knew it was the perfect ring, I know she will just love it. I got a lady to ring it up at the register and brought it will my credit card.

We where at the mall, when we got hungry we went to the food court when I ran into some girl and she fell. I had helped her up wWhen I noticed it was Beca, we were laughing so hard we gripped our stomachs. She noticed the bag in my hand and eyed it closely.

"Who's is that?" She asked and pointed to the jewelry bag in my hand.

"Um this is Benji's. He bought for his mom when he sees her it's her birthday and he wanted to get something nice for her. I held it for him so he could go get food." I answered.

Benji came up to us and Jesse handed him the bag, giving him a look that said 'just go with it'. Glad he understood what I was talking about.

We ended up eating lunch together and going to the Bella's house afterward since we were going there anyway.

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter because I loved writing itIrwin going to try and get the links of the ring and dress and shoes I put on my bio.**

**thank you don't forget to review and leave suggestions of how think want it to go and I'll try my best to put it in there. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5 Double Date

**Hey guys I wrote this chapter because I don't want to leave you hanging I don't know how long it will be till I'm able to update again but I'll try as hard as I can to get some chapters in before the move. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters Except for the new members and how the story plays out.**

**. **

Jesse POV

It was Sunday and Beca had Bella's rehearsal getting ready for regionals on Friday, I had skipped trebles practice because I was doubting myself on the ring and what Becca might say. It had come to the point where Donald had to come up to my room and talk some sense into me.

"What if she doesn't like the ring? Or says no? oh my god what if she says no?" I said panicking.

"Dude she won't say no because she loves you, and she'll the ring because she loves you!" He yelled trying to calm me down, but it didn't help much.

"But we haven't even said 'I love you' to each other yet." I said still panicking

"Jesse she loves you we all see it when your with each other or even when y'all talk about each other your eyes just say 'I love you'." Donald said finally calming me down.

"You're right I'm sorry man, I'm just really nervous with the regionals on Friday and the proposal in 2 weeks." I told him, he nodded understanding the stress I'm under.

"Come on man all of the guys are gone for lunch, I'll teach you the choreography for Friday." He said smiling.

_1 hour later_

Donald had taught me the choreography and we already had an arrangement picked we were doing a mash up of The Heist by Macklemore/Everybody talks by Neon Trees, with me on lead and and of course Donald rapping.

Me and Donald took a shower because we decided to take Beca and Stacie out for dinner just us as a double date thing. I dressed in my dark jeans, grey button up shirt, and my black high tops. We had texted the girls an hour before about dinner and they were excited about it so they had texted just 10 minutes ago telling us they were ready so we headed to the house to pick them up.

We knocked on the door and Fat Amy answered "Swag Fags your man-toys are here!" She yelled upstairs.

The girls came down laughing at mine and Donald's faces at what they were wearing. Stacie had a skirt that stopped mid thigh and a blouse that buttoned at the chest with straightened hair, she kissed Donald and he was still dazed at what she looked like. Beca was wearing a dark purple sweater dress which also stopped mid thigh and with a 5 inch studded heel with hair curled to one side, she was perfect and all worries about the proposal had vanished when I saw her knowing I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. Beca saw me staring and rolled her eyes trying to hide the blush creeping on her face. I took her hand and said "Are you ready for dinner Milady?" She laughed at me then said "Lead the way." I saw Donald and Stacie grinning with our roll play.

_At the resteraunt_ Beca POV

When we got to the restaurant the waiter had been checking me out and Jesse noticed also and grabbed my hand and squeezed it firmly. I was going to pull my seat when Jesse beat me to it and gestured for me to sit while saying " Milady" I laughed and said "Movie Nerd." " But I'm your movie nerd." "Yes you are" I kissed him gently, quickly.

We looked over the menu and the waitress,Willow, came over she looked at Jesse and Donald she starting flirting and not even looking at me or Stacie. We looked at each other and grinned we turned the boys around and kissed them it only took a second to respond. When we stopped the boys looks confused, Me and Stacie grinned at Willow and she glared at us before walking away.

"Jealous much?" Donald asked playfully "We weren't jealous. Why would we be jealous?" Stacie asked them

"Well she was a pretty girl that was flirting with us." They answered

"So your saying she's pretty?" I asked while glaring "No she's not pretty at all!" They said in unison. Me and Stacie glared until they looked away, we laughed at them and high fives each other.

After dinner Jesse and Donald wanted to go to the movies and see Pacific Rim,so we did and through the middle of the movie i put my head on jesse's shoulder and he put his hand on my thigh his thumb rubbing circles on my skin which felt tingly when he touched.

I enjoyed the movie but I thought it was kinda long for me but jesse loved it and so did Donald they were talking about it on the ride back to the Bella's.

We decided Let the boys spend the night with us, of course me and Jesse didn't do anything,as I am still a virgin all we do is kiss, because me and Jesse want to wait when the time is right. I changed into my lacy blue boyshorts, blue sports bra, and a T-shirt cut mid way of my side. Jesse had changed into a pair of sorts he kept here, in case he spent the night, without a shirt. I could see his abs, he was just built so perfectly and I couldn't believe he was mine hopefully forever.

I got in bed and patted the empty space next to me, he got in and I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my torso. All I remember was the sound of his heart, and someone faintly saying "I love you Beca." then drifted off to sleep.

_Next Morning_

I woke up early in the morning when Jesse stirred next to me, I woke up and just looked at him I remember Jesse telling me he loves me when he thought I had fallen completely asleep. I knew he was starting to wake up woo I quietly whispered " I love you too Jesse"

i went downstairs all the girls were still asleep so I had made a ton of breakfast making me and jesse's plate first which had his favorite food blueberry pancakes and bacon lots of bacon I set the plates aside for me and Jesse. I started making breakfast for everyone else and just set a Buffet table in the dining room.

I had a tray for mine and Jesse's plates and drink and went upstairs to my room where he was awake and watching a movie on his computer, The Breakfast Club, our movie.

"Here is your breakfast just the way you like it." I said handing him his plate

"Beca you didn't have to do this I could have gone downstairs to get it." He told me and pecked me on the cheek.

"No problem I wanted to do it." I said lovingly he kissed me soft and we started eating our breakfast.

Jesse POV

I stirred and I heard Beca saying 'I love you too Jesse' which is what woke me up but I pretended to be sleeping still. She got up to go downstairs and I grabbed my laptop and watched the breakfast club. I couldn't stop thinking about what Beca had said and I wasn't even watching the movie which is a first for me.

I smelled bacon downstairs and I was going to get up when Beca came thought the door and brought me blueberry pancakes, my favorite breakfast, she started watching The Breakfast Club together in silence just glancing at each other every once in a while.

I felt happy to be with Beca and I just hoped she felt the same way.

**hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter if you didn't read the authors not above please do its very important. Please review and I know that this is short but please are with me for a couple days sorry. Also I don't know you all would like them to sleep together when he proposes I wouldn't have details but just leading to it and the next morning tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6 Reginals

**Hey guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update but when we moved my dad was trying to figure which wifi is best to use. so right now I'm at the public library with my sister both looking at books but i decided this was maybe the best time to update sorry I'm babbling hope you like this chapter enjoy!**

**Beca POV**

****Today is Friday and the day of reginals we are doing an arraignment of The Story by Brandi Carlile/ Chasing cars by the Snow patrol/ and Breathe (2am) by Anna Walick. Since we are still competing against the Trebles we don't tell each other what we are planning its basically the only rule between us.

I had all the Bellas wake up at 9 to practice a little before we head to lincoln center. Jesse and I decided that we should all ride the Trebles since their bus is bigger and saves us some money, which everyone was happy about since most of us are dating a Treble, Me and jesse, Stacie and Donald, Benji and Lilly, and Jessica and Greg.

After practice we were all sweaty and gross so we back to the house to take showers, when got there we all raced to the bathrooms trying to beat each other to a shower first since there was only three bathrooms. Me, Stacie and Fat Amy got to each one first by pushing through everyone. When i was done there was sort of a line waiting by the my bathroom door and Jessica went in next. I was getting dressed, we don't wear the flight attedent uniforms anymore we can wear what ever as long as we are wearing the Bella scarf and converse.

2:00pm (2 hours later)

We were sitting in the living room going over choreography, with Stacie, when we heard the Trebles bus honk at us. We walked out and got on the bus all the boys yelled "Bella's!" and we yelled "Trebles!". Jesse sat in the back with Donald, Me and Stacie went to sit with them. Ever since chloe had graduated Stacie and I have gotten closer as we have with Amy, I guess it because our boyfriends are best friends.

Jesse put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him and said " You look tired " " hmm, I am we practiced from 9 to 12, I had woken up woken up earlier than i wanted to." I responded

"Hey we didn't need to, we had it perfectly but you still wanted to practice." Satcie told me and leaned on Donald's shoulder to take a nap.

I did the same with Jesse and he stated stroking my hair and kissed my forehead as i drifted slowly thinking ' I wish we could stay here forever and I wouldn't mind.'

1hour later (at lincoln center)

" Beca. Bec. Babe" Jesse shook me lightly waking me up " We are here."

" Oh okay thank you." he walked in front of me expecting me behind him but looked back at me still sitting i put my hands up " Carry me." i said smiling. He rolled his eyes and bent down for me to jump on his back.

"Hop on shorty.  
he said as i jumped on his back and smacked his ass " Shut up. Now onward!" he laughed and carried me into the building.

"Whoa Beca, don't ride him just yet, right now he is the enemy." Fat Amy said glaring at Jesse then laughing as everyone else laughed too.

" Good luck Jess." i kissed his cheek.

"You too babe." he told me " You too girls" as he pointed to the rest of the Bella's.

" Not y'all!" Fat A my yelled back.

I smacked her shoulder, and she started rubbing it like it hurt.

We went on before the Trebles, I blew the pitch pipe and counted 1...2...3...4.

Stacie started singing Breathe

_" 2 am and she calls I'm still awake can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

I started singing the story

_" How I got where i am _

_but these stories don't mean anything when you got no one to tell them to"_

Fat Amy was next with chasing cars

_" If i lay here if i just lay here_

_would you lie with me _

_and just forget the world?"_

i sang in the background

_"Its true i was made for you"_ I looked at Jesse as I sang this he smiled.

_" cause you can't jump the track we are like cars on a cable and life is like an hourglass glues to the table _

none can find the rewind button girls"

it came back to me

_" I climbed the mountain top _

_swan all across the ocean blue!_

_I crossed all the lines and broke all of the the rules_

_but baby i broke them all for you"_

Fat Amy sang

_"lets waste time chasing cars _

_forget what we're told before we get to old" _

_we all joined in_

_" If i lay here if i just lay here_

_would you lie with me _

_and just forget the world"_

Everyone cheered so loudly, i looked at Jesse ad he was smiling so big thinking the song was for him and it was.

The trebles were next

Donald started with can't hold us and Jesse sang Everybody talks

As they finished we were cheering the loudest.

Jesse POV

Im sitting down with Beca waiting for the winners

" 3rd place goes to... the footnotes!"

"2nd place... The Barden... Treblemakers!" Jesse smiled at me before he went on stage.

"1st place the... Barden Bella's!" Stacie and fat Amy gave me a bear hug and we went to the stage and Amy grabbed the trophy hauled it in the air.

" I told you, you were going down." I said.

" Well look who's getting cocky!" Jesse said smiling brightly.

1hour later

As we drove to the Bella's house Beca had again fallen asleep in his embrace. He loved how she could fall asleep so easily in his arms. We got to the house all the girls had gotten off the bus, i picked up Beca gently told Donald "go to the house ill walk, I'm going to put Beca to bed."

As I was walking upstairs Beca stirred and snuggled closer to me, i smiled. I got to her room, I changed her into one of my shirts i knew she had kept, leaving her in her lacy boyshorts.

"Goodnight Beca. I love you." I kissed her forehead and turned around leaving when her had wrapped around my wrist turning me facing her.

" Don't go. Stay with me" she pleaded sleepily.

I nodded changing out of my clothes and just in my t-shirt and boxers and climbed in next to Beca. Wrapping my arms around her tiny form perfectly, like she was made to fit there.

"Im not going anywhere, I'll stay with you as long as you want me to." I told her.

"Good because I want you here forever." She said " I love you, Jesse."

I kissed her forehead " I love you too, Beca" I drifted asleep with the most beautiful, wonderful girl in the world, who i can't wait to spend the rest of my life with.

**Review hopefully the more you review the faster i will try to update faster! **

**thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**tell me some thinks you would like to see in the further chapters and your fav scenes and characters. **


	7. Chapter 7 Partying&Packing

**Im not going to babble just enj**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

****Beca POV

As I woke up I noticed the bed was empty. I got up putting on my spanks and jesses t-shirt and walked downstairs,as I was halfway down the staiwell I heard Jesse talking to Stacie and i listened. I caught them in the middle of a conversation.

"Awww... Jess that's perfect!"

"Thanks Stace, I just hope she'll like it."

"Jesse of course she'll like it, like I said it's perfect she will love it!"

" Stacie can you please not tell anyone I want to suprise her I dont need people actinng weird about it, and suspect her of anything."

"Of course Jesse it'll be our Bell/Treb secrect."

"Bell/Treb?" he asked

"Yeah Bella and Treble secrect, duh" he laughed

I walked back up to my room, I didnt know Jesse and Stacie, were close enough to tell secrects to each other. I wonder what Jesse was talking about, what is this amazing boy planning?

I went back downstairs and made sure to stomp lightly to make sure they know im coming. I went in the kitchen to find my favorite breakfast had been made baconn, eggs, blueberry pancakes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Jesse set down my food where I sat next to Stacie.

"Morning" I repliled

"So Bec, me and the rest of the girls are having a little get together, but just the Bellas and the Trebles." Stacie told me.

"Okay...and?" i felt something was coming up.

"We wanted to know if we can use yor ipad to play your mixes?"

"Yeah sure but dont fuck it up and im in contrrrrrrol of the music."

"Flatbutt, me and Donald are going to go get the alcohol since we are the only ones with an ID"

"Alright!" I told Amy as Jesse helps me set up the sound system."Okay I think we arw done." i told him as I turned on my mixes to see if it worked, and as titanium/500 miles came on around the house I turned it off."Well I'm going to go get dressed since i'm still in my pjs." I walked in my room and dressed in my dark jean shorts, a flowy sequin shirt with my supra sneakers. I did my make-up and did my hair in loose curls.

I walked out to find Jesse talking to some Trebles, i noticed more people than the Bellas and Trebles. Jesse walked over to me and looked me over.

"Well you look very nice." he winked i rolled my eyes.

I saw Amy and Bumper grinding on each other and looked away quickly.

"I didnt know Bumper was going to be here."

"Oh yeah he is visiting Amy for the weekend and to also make sure i havent fucked up the group." Jesse said rolling his eyes a liitle habit he picked up from me.

"Beca!Beca!"

"Chloe?"I turned around to find the red head running to me and giving me a hug.

"Chloe what are you doing here?"

"Fat Amy called said you were having a party and I wanted to come see you! you remember my boyfriend Masonright? she asked

"shower boy, right?"

"yeah thats me," he blushed

"wait what? what do you mean shower boy?" jesse asked eyeing Mason.

"Babe calm down, it's a long story I'll tell you later." I told him me and chloe laughing.

"Beca, Jesse com play beer pong with us!" chloe yelled

" I dont know chlo."

"come on beca please?" She begged

" Y eah come on Becs." J esse grinning

"Oh so your going to tag team me now huh?" i asked them they nodded

"Alright i guess" i caved

"Yes!" they gave each other high fives.

By the time we were done with the game we were really drunk because chloe decided to use vodka instead of beer aand everything was pretty blurry.

"Jees do you know how much i love you?"

"I hope alot"

"Duhh!"

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him gently but i had deepend it, my tongue traced his bottom lip asking for entrance which he gave by opening his mouth and our tongues battling for dominace.

"ahem!"

We parted and looked at who disturbed us. " Well it seems like you havent totally fucked up my group." Bumper slurred.

"Oh thanks Bumper for giving me your aproval" Jesse said sarcastically "But the Trebles arent your group, I'm captain you lost that fucking tital 2 years ago when you left to sing back-up for John Mayor."

"Your just as lame as that kid Benji who cant sing to save his life." Bumper laughed

"Okay thats enough" Jesse's voice hard and cold. " Benji is awesome he is kind and an amazing singer, and he is mmore of a man than you will ever be! I think its time you leave, dont let the door hit you on the ass on the way out!"

As Bumper walked out Jeese went up to my room .

"Wow Flattbutt i can see your toner through your shorts"

"Yeah this time its not my dick."

I went to my room and Jesse was laying down on my bed.

"Jess? are you okay?" I asked softly

"Yeah I guess, sorry you had to see me like that."

"Jesse you need to apoligizee for that you did the right thing standing up for Benji."

"I know but I dont like you to see me angry."

"Babe that was one of hottest thing i've ever seen you do Jess."

"Really you like bad boys?" he grinned

"Sometimes"

"whats another one of the hottest things you've seen me do?"

"I love it when you sing and dance."

"Oh you mean like this?" he asked hip thrusting.

i laughed "Nerd!"

"Yes but im your nerd."

"Yes you are" he kiised me "lets get to bed we got to leave for you dad's tomorrow."

"Alright."

Jesse POV

"Beca wake up."

"Jesse i'm going to kill you!"

"Come on we gotta pack , then go to your moms and then to my parents." i told her.

"ughh fine."

good ill be back im going to pack some things frome the Trebles and ill come back to pick you up. alright?"

"Okay love you."

"Love you too."

I walked to the Trebles house and i started packing my clothes. I made sure to grab the ring and pack it in the pocket of my suitcase.

I took a quick shower and got ready in dark blue jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. with sneakers. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door to pick up Beca.

I walked in yelling "Treble in Bella territory!" and all the Bella's repeated.

I went upstairs to Becas room. "Beca?" i walked in and she was in her bra and underwear. "Oh sorry!" I yelled turning around.

"Jess it's fine dont worry about it."

I turned around and she was in a dark blue shirt with dark jeans and converse.

"wow were are kinda matching." i laughed

"oh yeah i guess we kinda are." she laughed too.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah my bags are on the bed let me get my laptop."

"Okay let me take these to the car." I said as i grabbed her duffel and suitcase.

"Alright thanks be down in a sec."

I nodded and went out side to pack her bags in the car. when i went inside Beca was saying bye to all the girls.

"Stacie, Jessica you are in charge of practices, and i will be skyping in to check up on all of you." she told the girls "I dont want to come back and ya'll be worse than when i left got it?"

"Yes ma'm!" they yelled

"Dont call me ma'm!" she laughed "Bye guys!"

"Bye girls!" i called to them.

We walked to the car and left for her father's house. When we got there her dad came out of the house with shelia trailing behind him.

"Beca!" he gave her a hug "Glad ya'll decided to come."

"We are to dad. Shelia thanks for having us here."

"Oh you and Jesse are welcome anytime!" shelia said as she gave me a hug.

"Thank you shelia."

We walked in the house with our bags. "Jesse why dont you put those in Becas room you can stay in there for the weekend." told me.

"oh thank you sir." i got our bags and headed up to Becas room. she jumped on the bed and groaned.

"I hate pretending to be nice to that life size barbie!" she groaned in fustration.

"Just 2 days and we will be on a plane to your moms for 4 days and then we will be on a plane again to my parents. We can make it." i told her whiling kissing her forehead.

"Beca! Jesse! dinners ready!" Shelia yelled from downstairs.

"Come on lets go."

By the time we finished eating it was 10:00 and we went upstairs to continue our moviecation.

"Becs what do you want to watch tonight?" i asked her looking thought some of the movies i packed.

She looked at the choices "Umm Fast and the furious."

"Alright." i put the movie in my laptop and we lied down to watch it. I t had supised me that she didnt fall asleep but she said it was okay.

After putting up my computer and eveything we changed and got in to bed with her head on my chest and my arms wrapped around her waist. "Goodnight Beca love you."

"Goodnight Jesse I love you too." We drifted of to sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-

**Hey guys hope you enjoyes this chapter dont for get to review!**

**Tell me what you liked about this chapter or anything you would like to read in the next one!**


	8. Authors note!

**Hey guys this is just an authors note but i got a couple of reviews about how this story flatout sucks and that i shoudnt continue it and i just want to say a few words to the people who left those reviews**

**This is my storyI write what I want or how I want you don't tell me that I'm fucking stupid and that I need to learn better in English class because I do exceptionly well and like I said this is my story so if you don't like how I write it than don't read and maybe you should FUCK OFF! I'm sorry for the people who had read this and it wasn't them that wrote me those reviews but I was angry and I want nothing but constructive criticism and not being put down and basically being told I'm a fucking idiot I'm sorry I'll update soon I promise thanks to the people for all the great reviews and not the others and you know who in talking to! **

**Also if any of my great followersdon't like my grammer please tell me and I will try my best to fix my mistakes or if you agree and I should quit this story please tell me.**

**Thank you for all the support guys!**


	9. Chapter 8 Beca

******Sup people! Sorry i haven't updated i had Dance Practice all week long and I'm so sore i i thought this would be the perfect time to update while i have time because school is going to start but i will finish this story because i hate it when authors write a story then don't end up finishing it.**

******Enjoy! Don't forget to** review! 

**Beca POV**

Tomorrow we will be leaving for my moms and her husband John Fletcher. He was a nice guy I met him this last summer, I mean he was a little odd he collected planes and he keeps them in the basement to make sure nobody touches them. My mom well she just does what she always does work cook and drink but she's not so bad drunk, she kinda is a little more fun than when she is sober.

Then there is Emma Fletcher, John daughter from his previous marriage, she is a little 15 year-old brat who thinks she is better than everyone else. She wears short dresses, heels a lot of makeup she is my polar opposite.

Right now Jesse and I are watching Mean Girls, which i think is a total chick flick but this is Jesse so it really shouldn't surprise me to much. The movie was okay I think it was maybe a little to girly for me but it was pretty funny at times.

"Beca! Jesse! Dinner is ready." Shelia called from downstairs. Me and Jesse headed down the stairs and I could smell steak.

When we sat down we talked about school, jobs. As usual dad had told me that DJ'ing was a hobby but I told him that I had found some great internships in LA and how when I sent them a demo of my tracks they really liked it and that I definatly could have a further working with them. He iced the idea of me already looking for jobs so early and kinda shut up.

After dinner I headed to our room to take a shower, and Jesse said he will up in a couple of minutes. I got all my stuff together and headed to the bathroom and sung at the top of my lungs.

**Jesse POV**

After I made sure Beca was in the shower I headed back downstairs to talk to her father. He was in the kitchen grading papers.

" Dr. Mitchell, may I talk to you for a minute?" I asked nervously

He looked up at me over his reading glasses and then took them off. " Sure take a seat" He pointed to the chair in front of him I sat down.

" What is this about Jesse?"

" I want to talk to you about Beca." I exhaled a gust of air trying to calm down but it seemed like my body doesn't want to listen.

" I know Beca and I have only been together for a year and a half, but I love your daughter so vey much that it hurts, and can't imagine my life without her, I don't know how i've lived without her for so many years. Sir, I want to spend the rest of my life with Beca, but I can't ask her to marry me without knowing if you approve first. So I am asking for for your blessing to marry Beca." I asked my knee was bouncing under the table so fast i was sure it was clear that i was very nervous.

He looked at me for a moment, he smiled at me " Jesse I can tell Beca has changed a lot since she met you, she talks to me more often, she seems to just when you get enter the room. I can tell she is a lot happier with you than she has ever been, and I'm glad she with you. Jesse it would be and honor to have you in the family." He got up and gave me a hug. I let out air I didn't know I was holding in, Shelia came out from the office bouncing excitedly she grasped me in a tight hug.

" Jesse I can't believe your going to propose! Do you have the ring? Can we see it?!" she asked

" Of course" I got the blue velvet box from my jacket pocket and showed them the ring.

" Oh my god! It's beautiful Jesse it seems very Beca." She said while laughing we both joined her.

" Jesse we will be expecting grandchildren from ya'll in the future." Dr. Mitchell told me

" Of course wouldn't have it any other way." I told them and it was true I wanted children in the future either a Baby-Bella or Baby-Treble or both and I was excited to start my life.

I headed upstairs to find Beca watching a movie on her computer i stopped in the door way, she looked at me like I was crazy which I kinda am, but I would never admit that to her though.

She laughed "What?"

" Is Rebecca Mitchell actually watching a movie willingly? Without me?" I gasped

She rolled her eyes " Only cause i need to fall asleep and I can only do that when my movie loving boyfriend is here with me and a boring movie." I walked to her and put my arms around her. Her hair was wet and she was wearing one of my shirts like she always did, she said they were comfier. She smelled like sweet pea which I loved because it always seems to put me asleep faster.

I kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer into my side with her head on my chest and we fell asleep almost instantly.

Next Morning /-/-/-/-/-

**Beca POV**

I woke up at 9:00, Jesse was taking a shower. I could hear him singing Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke, His voice is amazing I would love to wake up everyday hearing his voice.

I put on some pajama pants and headed down to the kitchen where Shelia made bacon and eggs, she smiled at me when she looked up.

" Morning Beca."

" Morning Shelia. Sleep good?" I asked I mean we have gotten along better than when we first met. She wasn't that bad once you got to know her better, we talk sometimes on the phone, she seems happier now that we talk a little more now.

"Great! Slept like a rock. You?" She looked up at me and smiled.

I smiled back "Same" I replied she handed me my plate I thanked her and got up to get a cup of coffee.

My dad came into the room he gave Shelia a kiss on the check and then smiled at me.

"Beca good morning how are you?"

"Morning Dad. Great."

" So what time is your flight today?"

" At 12 and then headed out to mom." I told him

" Well its good your going to see your mother." He told me and I sensed he genuinely meant it.

" Yeah it is. I mean we have talked a little bit but not as much as you and I have."

" Well your mother is a lawyer they are always busy people."

Jesse came down the steps and pecked me on the cheek, I blushed because my dad was giving us this sweet smile and Shelia was grinning wildly.

" Jesse i left your plate in the microwave I didn't know how long you were going to be." Shelia pointed to the microwave.

"Oh thank you Shelia!" He smiled at her and sat next to me. We all sat in comfortable slince talking at times. It felt good to be in the same room with my dad and Shelia at the same time and not fighting over something for once.

After breakfast Jesse and I went back to our room and packed some last minute things.

"So you seemed kinda happy at breakfast, I mean I walked downstairs and ya'll were having a normal conversation."

"Yeah it actually felt good." I told him and he came and gave me a hug.

"Good see I told you we would make it, Now we have to make it through your parents, and then my crazy family. Then we will have a week all to ourselves."

" Thank God because I just want it to be us for awhile, we barley ever get time to ourselves."

" I know thats why I planned to have a week alone with just us and nobody else. Not school, our parents, Bella's, Trebles."

"Well thats why I love you." "I love you too" He smiled and I pulled him in for a kiss.

" Bye guys have fun at Jenn's place" My dad gave us a hug then Shelia almost tackled me with one of her tight hugs.

" Okay dad we will see you soon" We got in Jesse's car and headed to the airport. Our flight was at 12 it was already 11:15 but it takes about 15 minutes to get to the airport from dad's place so we had good timing.

I was sitting our seats on the plane ready to get going, Jesse had gone to the bathroom when a boy about 17 came up to me.

"Hey there pretty. you sitting alone, would you like some company?" He asked me then glanced down my body at what i was wearing which was my pre-cut blue skinny jeans, a tank top with a bright blue shirt lace shirt over it, and some blue and gray vans with my hair in a ponytail.

" Umm... No thanks I'm good."

" Oh come on. You know you don't want to sit by yourself so why not with me?" I saw Jesse come from the bathroom and he was standing behind the boy glaring at him like he wanted to kill him for flirting with me.

" I'm not sitting alone, my boyfriend is standing behind you and glaring like he wants to kick your ass right now." I said looking at Jess. He looked behind him at Jesse then smiled at him "Sorry man didn't know."

"Well now you do so don't let it happen again" Jesse said sternly, the guy looked at me and said a quick sorry and ran off to his seat.

Jesse sat down next to me glaring. " Wow. Jealous much?" I asked him while laughing lightly.

" Well he should know better that a pretty gir- scratch that a beautiful girl like you is most likely not single, so he should just back off."

" Jesse look at me." He turned his head, I put my hand on his cheek and his face softened at my touch." Jesse there is no need to be jealous I already have the best boyfriend in the entire world. I love only you and I always will no matter what." I kissed him and he smiled into the kiss.

" Okay thanks Bec, I love you too. You're the best girlfriend in the universe."

It took about 2 hours to get to New York and an hour taxi drive to my mothers house. It was already about 4pm. **[****Sorry guys don't know how long it would actually take to get from Georgia to New York its just for the story.]**

After getting our bags from the cab and on to the porch i had rung the doorbell, my mom had bounded out the door and gave me a big bear hug.

"Beca sweetie finally your here! I have been setting you bedroom up so you have enough room for both of you in there. I have been just excited to get you here." She turned to Jesse " You must be Jesse Beca's has told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you Jesse."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Fletcher." Jesse smiled warmly at her

" Oh sweetie call me Jenn"

" You can put all your luggage in you room Beca"

"Okay thanks mom" I called to her while going upstairs.

We got in my old room and everything was blue, Jesse looked around after setting our bags near my cherry wood dresser.

" Wow really bright."

" Yeah well my favorite color is blue you know that."

" Yeah i know."

We walked to the living room where I saw John I went up to him a gave a quick hug. Jesse gave him a handshake my mom was there too. Emma came from out of her game room she looked at me disgustingly, she turned toward Jesse and smiled brightly while she looked him over, liking what she sees. I put my arm around Jesse's waist. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her glare at me which made me smile even bigger now.

" Jesse this is my step-sister Emma, Emma this is Jesse my boyfriend."

"Hi Jesse! Its nice to meet you." she said

"Dinner is done!" my mom called from the kitchen.

We sat at the dinner table us drinking wine while Emma drank soda.

" So Jesse" Emma asked " What do you want to be?"

" Oh i want to score movies. You know bring people to tears i feel like only music can do that." He explained and i thought he was so cute when he talked about scoring.

" Wow thats interesting" She said then she asked a question i was waiting to ear when we walked through the door. while my my and John were in the kitchen getting more wine this was the perfect time to ask. " So what are you doing with my stupid ugly step-sister you can do so much better than her." she winked at him. I made a fist so tight my knuckles turned white. Jesse noticed he grabbed my hand and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead trying to calm me down. Emma glared when he did that.

"Beca is not stupid nor is she ugly, she is the most beautiful smart and talented girl I have ever met. I love her with all my heart, and there is nothing to make me stop loving her."

Mom and John came in the room and poured some more wine in our glasses, throughout the whole dinner Emma stared daggers at me.

Me and Jesse went in my room and lied down talking.

"I'm sorry about Emma and dinner." I whispered to him

"Don't worry about it, I got so mad at what she called you, and you getting mad I don't like seeing that way."

"I know i just got jealous."

"Hey do you remember what you told me on the plane?" I nodded " Same thing applies here. There is not another girl in the world i'd rather be with. You are the only girl for me.

"Thanks Jesse. Can we watch a movie?" I asked him

"Of course. Which movie?"

"Umm... 21&over"

"Okay you will love this one, it is hilarious."

21&Over was a really funny movie, I told Jesse he looked kinda like Casey he looked at him and said " No way I have nicer hair than he does and a better butt too." I laughed "Nerd"

We fell asleep after that because I'm going to take him to meet some of my friends from high school the next day. I just can't wait to go to Florida and see his parents again i loved them.

/-/-/-/-/-

**hey guys i think this chapter is a little longer I'm going to try and update on Tuesday because i have a free day. I wanted to thank the people who sent me the reviews about my authors note, so thanks you guys for reading bye!**


	10. Chapter 9 Beca's Friends

IM** SO SORRY! I know you all probably hate me right now for not updating. I feel really bad! But I ahve started school this month and you might know hstarting your first year at high school is. but here is the storyy and i will try ashard as i can to update.**

Me and Jesse are at the mall waiting for my old high school friends Jackie and Nathan. Jackie and Nathan were my best friends in high school we stuck together through and through.

" So Becs tell me about your friends, which is surprisng you had any" he said biting his lip

I shoved him " Shut up I can have friends! Jackie and I became friends when I had to drop off Emma to her sisterss sleepover and we got stuck babysitting them. Nathan was on the football team, so Jackie and I went to his pary and we all kind of hit it off.

"Oh so you didnt actually go out with Nathan right?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "No Jesse we didnt date though we did flirt with eachother alot."

He pulls me closer, "Well he better know that your mine now, so your off limits." I grin and get to the very tips of my toes and lean in to kiss him gently we stay that way for about a couple of minutes untill...

" Ohhhh! Beca!" a familar voice says. We both pull away and look up to see a blond running towards us with a tall blond man trailing behind. He wasnt as tall as Jesse but pretty close.

"Jackie!" I let go of Jesse and ran to meet the blonde.

"Beca who is that? He is cute! Are you willing to share?" She asks whilie glaring hungrily at Jesse making him squirm.

"Thats Jesse, and no I'm not willing to share he is mine!"

"Beca thats your boyfriend?" Nathan asks as he hugs me and glares at Jesse.

"Yes thats Jesse we met at college.

"Hi guys nice to meet some of Becs friends from high school"Jesse says while giving them handshakes.

"Wanna go to the court and get some pizzas?"

"Yeah sounds great."

We were sitting down after finishing our pizzas.

"So how did yall meet?" Nate questioned

"Well it was moving in day at Barden and I was getting my bags out of the taxi when his parents car pulls up next ot mine and he sang to me from the back seat looking like a complete idiot!" I tell them then look at Jesse both remembering the memory.

"Yeah you know you loved it, dont try to deny it." Jesse told me and pecked my lips affectionally.

"aww! Yall are too cute!"

We smile and I lean my head on his shoulder.

Ater hanging with Jackie and Nate me and Jesse went back to moms to get a nap for the party we are going to with them around 7:30 so we wanted some rest.

2 hours later

Jesse and I pulled up to Nathans cousons party and you can hear the music from a block down. We walk hand in hand in the house and was greeted loudly by a drunken nate and jackie.

Jesse and Jackie started talking about something that was probably going to be really boring to me, so i decided to talk to nathan.

"Hey Beca how bout we go get some beers for everyone?" Nathan asks.

"Alright. Jess I'm going to go get some beer."

Nate and I walk into the kitchen and grab 4 beers, when he trips and spills corona all over my shirt..

"Shit Beca, sorry come on let me show you to the bathroom."

"Okay."

When we arrive at the bathroom he takes me in and grabs a towel from the cabnets and hands it to me.

"Thanks"

"No problem sorry about that."

It's fine not the first time" we laugh

Next thing I knew he steps up and attacks my lips he thrusts his tongue in my mouth I finally push him off of me and we are both breathing heavily.

"What the hell Nathan?!" I yell angrily

" Come on Beca dont tell me you didnt enjoy it."

"I didnt! Im with Jesse!"

"Jesse?" he laughs "Hes a loser!"

"He is not a loser! He is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

" I can be so much better than him." He says before attacking my face again with his i try to push him off but he pushes me againest the wall and grabs my breast with both hands to the point it hurt. Im helpless.

Then I feel Nate fall to the floor, well more like pushed. I see Jesse punching him and I fall to the floor sobbing not believing it actually happened but it did.

I feel arms wrap around me and hear Jesse's voice trying to soothe me. "Shh Becs it's going to be okay I'm here" I nod and pull him impossibly closer crying into the crook of his neck.

" I'm so sorry Jesse" I sob harder

" You have nothing to be sorry about" He kisses my forhead. " Let's get you home."

"Okay" I reply He picks me off the floor and then helps me get down the stairs. When we arrive back home we walk to the room, and get a quick shower.

While i'm showering, I'm thinking about what had just happened. Did Nathan have feelings for me? Has he always had them? If so why now to tell me? or show me? my head swarmed with questions as I got out.

I walked out to Jesse and liad on his chest. " Thank you Jesse for being there. I dont want to know what would have happened if you hadnt came." I started to sob.

"Beca you dont have to thank me. I would have don it anyways, He is not going to touch you not while I'm around which will be always because im not going anywhere ever."He pulls me close and kisses my cheek "I love you."

"I love you too."

Next afternoon

Today i'm hanging with Jackie. She knows what happened and she wont let him anywhere near me.

"Hey Jackie why dont we get new tattos today?"

"Yeah i've been wanting a new one anyway."

We drive over to our friennds tattoe shop.

"Ellie!" we both scream when we enter the little shop.

"Beca! "Jackie!" She gives us bear hugs. "What are ya'll doing here?"

"Well we both want a new tat, so who better than you?"

"Alright come on back."

We go into her room and lok through some books

Jackiegoes first want a tiger print on her shoulder, While im still going through the books when i come to the perfect one.

'Perfection is overated, unqinue is in'

I loved it that was exactly how i think.

I tell Ellie where i want it, on the side on my abdoman.

"Alright yall are done, you both know how to take care of them. Here is the cream." She handed the tubes to us.

"Bye Ellie!" We both yell on our way out. I head home after dinner with Jackie to find Jesse sleeping.I quickly chand and slide in next to him. He wrapped his arms around me but still asleep I kissed his cheek and he smiled. I thought how I got to be with a man like him and why he decided to choose me, but he did and im glad.

Like I said Sorry about the late update hope to hear reviews and feel free to yell at me for not updating enough.

hope you liked this chapter never thought that would happen huh? What do you think Jesse will say about the tat? Well dont forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11 She Devils

**Hey awesome people I got some Pms and reviews about my spelling. I know my spelling isn't great and its cause I am using my tablet while my computer is in the shop so please bare with me. Thanks for telling me though so i could clarify. Enjoy this one might not be so long.**

Jesse POV

Two days since the incident and I couldn't stop thinking what had happened. How could he do that to Beca? They were friends. I also kept thinking about what would have happened if i hadn't walked in. I shuddered not wanting to think about it, but it always pops in my head making me angry. If I ever see him again, I don't know what ill do.

"Jess are you okay?"

I looked down to see my hands in fists. " Yeah just thinking."

" Jess don't get to worked up over it. Nothing happened I'm fine. See?" She said getting up and turning around.

" I know but it makes me so mad thinking about how he did that." I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me.

" Jesse everything is going to be alright. I'm with you don't worry." I kissed her head.

" I promise I won't let anything happen to you ever again." I told her also promising myself.

Something went beep as we were getting up and i realized it was Beca's computer. She opened it up, I walked up behind her to see it was a Skype chat.

"Its Fat Amy and the girls" She said and clicked open.

"Oh flatbutt! Your boy toy is shirtless, you let him walk around the house like that with you step-sister around to see?" Fat Amy exclaimed while looking at me.

" Hey Fat Amy." I called out to her.

"Amy how are the girls doing? Also who is in the bed behind you?" Beca asked while squinting at the screen.

"We are all good. We have been practicing with the mix you sent us, and Stacie has been showing us the choreography. Oh and thats Bumper. Hang on!" She grabbed coming behind the computer and threw the object at the sleeping Bumper. " Get up you lazy ass!"

" Oww! What the hell Amy?! I was sleeping and you threw a clock radio at my head!" He yelled while rubbing his head.

" I don't care! Just say to the dingos in heat on the screen." She pointed at us.

"Alright! Hey Beca hey Jesse." Ever since I yelled at him at the party, he has gotten himself in check.

"Hey Bumper" Me and Beca said at the same time.

"Hey Amy go get Stacie." Beca asked

" Ugghh Bumper go get her." She pointed at the door

" Fine!" He walked out the room to the next one and then we heard screaming.

"Bumper! What are you doing get out!" We heard from the next room

" Fat Amy wanted me to get you. Beca wants to talk." We heard groaning after a big thud.

"Ugghhh why do people like to throw things at me?!" He was holding his nose in his hand as he walked back in the room, and grabbed a towel from the chair and put it to his now bleeding nose. " I think it's broken!"

" Serves you right! You walked in and I was half naked!" Stacie yelled and then walked up to the computer. "Hey Becs!"

"Hey Stace. Why can't you put on some clothes instead of walking around in spanks and a bra when you know damn well there are boys in the house?" Beca asked

" I can't hold them in. The girls need to breathe!" She grabbed her boobs and squeezed them. Donald walked in and punched Bumper in the stomach.

"Ughh! People need to stop hitting me!" Bumper exclaimed while leaving the room to go down stairs. We all cracked up laughing so hard we could barely breathe.

"Oh hey Jesse! Hey Beca!" Donald greeted when we all calmed down enough to talk.

"Hey Donald! How are the guys doing?" I asked

" Good just been practicing and me making up some choreography." I nodded in approval

" Hey so how is the vacation going?" Stacie said and winking at us.

"Okay. We are just waiting for the week to ourselves." Beca said and in my head I was freaking out entirely out of nervousness.

" Yeah I bet." Stacie said suggestively.

" Ooohh flatbutt. Is he good in bed?" Fat Amy said while moving closer to the screen.

" Shut up! We are going to go now bye guys!" Beca yelled as she closed her laptop.

"Beca we need to start packing, we are leaving tomorrow then we can do some things later today huh?"

" Yeah your right again." She said while grabbing her duffel and carefully placing her folded clothes in.

"Im always right" I winked at her while doing the same with my clothes.

" Whatever nerd." she rolled her eyes.

2 hours later

We walked down stairs after packing and go to the kitchen to find Becas mom on the phone.

" Yeah alright phil thanks. Beca what are you and Jesse doing today?"

" We don't know yet. Why?" Beca questioned

" Oh Emma wants to go to the mall with her friends. Take them would you and watch them make sure she doesn't go crazy with her credit card."

"Mom why do we have to take her? Why can't you or John take her?"

"Because John went to a plane convention this morning and won't be back till later tonight. I have a meeting's all day and won't be back till late."

" Whatever." she said as i sat down on the dining chair and she sat in my lap. I rubbed up and down on her arms soothingly trying to calm her down.

"Emma! come here!" Jenn yelled upsatirs

"Yeah?"

" Beca and Jesse will be taking yo and your friends to the mall."

" What? Why does she have to go? Cant just jesse take us?" she glared at Beca and Beca Glared back.

" No they both are taking you now go call your friends and tell them to get ready y'all will be leaving in twenty minutes to pick them up."

"Fine "

**Becas POV**

While me and Jesse were getting dressed I was complaining. " Why do we have to take that little brat to the mall?"

"Well come on Becs it will be fine. We can hang out while the girls shop wand we barely have to eats them.

"Alright lets go." I slowly walked to the door and banged on Emma's. " Let's go brat!" Then we went downstairs to wait for her.

"Okay I'm ready!" Emma announced as she came down stairs. Wearing floral shot shorts, a tube top and red heels.

As we were picking up the little she devils i saw that they were all wearing something similar to Emma's. They were looking at Jesse like they wanted him and when we got to the mall and Jesse grabbed my waist I noticed they all glared at me.

The girls all went in to stores for woman my age and bought the most provocative clothes they owned. They all spent about two thousand dollars on clothes and over a three hundred on shoes.

I was glad when they all decided to spend the night at Stephanie's house. Me and Jesse were both tired out and glad to go home and spend some time with just us.

" Ughh finally free!" I exclaimed as I went to the kitchen and pulled out some wine from the cabinets and poured it in two glasses and brought them to the couch to Jesse. I handed him the glass.

" Yeah I know. I didn't think it was going to be so bad but Im tired." He said and took a sip from his drink.

" Wanna watch a movie?' I asked

" Sure." I got up to look in the case full of movies and picked out The Pacifier I put it in the dvd player.

I sat down next to Jesse and we watched the movie in peace. I thought the whole time I couldn't wait to see his parents tomorrow.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried to fix some of the spelling errors i made. I can't wit to read some reviews! I was getting some Pms about y'all wanting some Fat Amy and Bumper so hope this made you happy! Bye ill try my very best to update soon!**


End file.
